


Break time

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Dom!Thrawn, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Piss Blowjobs, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Watersports, hints of Cockwarming, sub!Eli, this time Thrawn has service top vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn and Eli take a much-needed and extremely pleasant break during a long, boring workday.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Break time

**Author's Note:**

> For a [Tumblr anon](https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/post/634336857118867456/anonymous-said-ok-so-i-had-this-idea-earlier-eli) ;)

“Commander Vanto.” 

Thrawn didn’t quite look up from his datapad as he spoke. He merely watched Eli, who was sitting in the armchair in the living area, from the corner of his eye. 

“Yes, sir?” Eli asked, blinking as he looked up from his own work. They had been sifting through a veritable pile of old reports for several hours and he was beginning to get a somewhat glazed look in his eyes. 

Yes, a short… respite was definitely in order. Thrawn inclined his head briefly in the direction of the refresher as he stood. An invitation; and a command, if Eli wanted it. 

Eli wanted it. 

Even without looking at him directly, Thrawn could not have failed to note the way Eli’s eyes widened and heat suffused his cheeks, his gaze immediately darting down Thrawn’s body and his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he hopped to his feet. He followed Thrawn into the small washroom, the warmth of his body pressing eagerly up against Thrawn’s back when Thrawn stopped in front of the toilet. He felt Eli shift a little to one side, hands slipping around his hips from behind to quickly unfasten his uniform trousers, one moving to hold the long front of his tunic out of the way and the other freeing him from his underclothes. 

Thrawn gave Eli a brief moment to get him properly aimed— and admittedly, to enjoy the feeling of Eli’s warm hand wrapped loosely around his soft cock— before he let go with the faintest hint of a relieved sigh. Eli shivered against him as he started pissing, the commander’s breath hitching and then speeding up; his grip twitching, tensing briefly, but quickly becoming loose and relaxed again. 

For now. 

The small room was filled with the loud, steady splashing of urine hitting water, though it wasn’t _quite_ loud enough to drown out the underlying sounds of Eli’s rapid, shallow breathing. Thrawn remained focused on his datapad, ignoring Eli entirely. Eli, for whatever reason, enjoyed the feeling of being casually used— and Thrawn was more than happy to indulge him in those desires whenever circumstances permitted. 

Eli _also,_ he knew, just enjoyed the sight of Thrawn relieving himself. 

For his benefit, Thrawn had purposely waited a great deal longer than he normally would have. It took quite some time for the demanding, heated pressure in his belly to lessen as he emptied his bladder with a prickling, full-body swell of relief. With Eli holding his cock for him, he couldn’t help stiffening up gradually while he pissed, particularly once the rushing flow finally began to slacken off. 

Eli’s hand was slowly tightening on his thickening cock in response, the evidence of the commander’s own arousal already hot and hard against Thrawn’s thigh by the time he was finished. A few final spurts spattered noisily into the toilet as Thrawn pushed the last of it out, briefly losing track of the report he was reading as Eli began stroking his half-hard, still-dripping cock. Eli’s hips had begun rolling to subtly rub his erection against Thrawn’s leg while he did, and it was… distracting, to say the least. 

Stifling a grunt of pleasure, Thrawn let him continue for a few minutes, glancing down to watch Eli’s hand working up and down his shaft, thumb occasionally rubbing over the wet tip of his cock and spreading the last few drops of piss around. Eli was still rutting against his thigh; though not with the urgent need he got from chasing his own orgasm, merely for the simmering pleasure of it. 

Thrawn hid a dark smirk at the thought of making Eli come in his uniform when their shift was scarcely more than half over— that was, unfortunately, a bit _too_ risky, given they were on call to the bridge until the end of the second rotation— and turned around. He was well past fully hard by then, a different need throbbing lightly through his cock from Eli’s ministrations. 

Eli sank immediately to his knees, hand sliding to the very base of Thrawn’s shaft and the point of his tongue running up the underside of Thrawn’s cock, flattening as he went to swipe soft and warm and wet over the head with a quietly huffed moan. Eyes still on his datapad, Thrawn let Eli lick and suckle at his cockhead long enough to clean him off; then casually reached down with one hand, tangled his fingers in Eli’s messy hair, and shoved his commander’s hot, wet mouth down onto his cock without warning. 

Eli moaned around him, sinking further down until Thrawn felt his cock press into the back of Eli’s throat, the tight squeeze drawing a quiet grunt from his own throat in turn. Glancing down again, Thrawn took in the view for a moment— then returned his attention to his work while he lazily fucked his commander’s face. From the edge of his vision, he saw Eli reaching down to pull himself out as well, his low, muffled groan of pleasure reverberating around Thrawn’s cock as he began pumping his own shaft with quick, sharp strokes. 

Between the slick, wet sounds of Eli noisily sucking at him and occasionally choking on his cock, and the feel of Eli’s mouth hot and eager around him as he thrust in and out between those spit-slick lips, the tension building in Thrawn’s gut quickly grew demanding, and then urgent, and then finally unavoidable. Breathing hard, Thrawn tilted his head back, fisted his hand tighter in Eli’s hair, and let his release rush through him with a soft groan. His cock throbbed, pulsing out in waves straight into the back of Eli’s throat while Eli swallowed around him with little panting, choked moans through his nose. 

Thrawn sighed with pleasure as he finished coming, luxuriantly rolling his hips to slide his still-twitching cock in and out of Eli’s slack mouth, enjoying the sight of Eli trembling on his knees, eyes shut and lips red and wet around Thrawn’s cock. He was stroking himself off almost frantically by then; and it was only a moment or two before he jerked and shuddered and came on the floor between Thrawn’s boots, his long, shaky moan muffled by Thrawn’s softening cock still in his mouth. Thrawn slowed and then ceased his lazy thrusts, stroking his fingers through Eli’s hair and keeping Eli’s mouth on him until the commander had finished shaking through the aftershocks, his panting breaths hot and humid in Thrawn’s groin. 

Eli had begun sucking gently as he slowly calmed again, taking his time and carefully licking Thrawn clean of spit and come before finally pulling off with a pleased hum. He deftly tucked Thrawn’s soft cock away again, refastening his fly and tugging his uniform tunic straight for him; and Thrawn waited patiently with his hands clasped behind his back while Eli climbed shakily back to his feet to do the same to himself. 

“After you, Commander,” Thrawn said calmly when Eli was presentable once more, a small smile touching his lips at his commander’s flushed, blissfully sated expression. 

Eli nodded sharply. “Yes, sir,” he answered; though his brisk tone was belied by the relaxed, broad grin on his face. 

Selecting the washroom's quick clean cycle on his way out, Thrawn followed Eli back into his quarters, settled down at his desk once more, and turned his thoughts back to his reports. 


End file.
